Sly Cooper: The Thieving Paradox
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: Sly Cooper had everything he could have ever asked for, except for one thing. And as his desire to get that thing becomes bigger, he ignores warnings and does something that turns the entire universe and the timeline into a total warzone. What can he do now to fix his mistake and save the universe?
1. Prologue

**Prologue.- Stones in a puddle.**

* * *

Our story begins in a high-tech laboratory, where a turtle in a wheelchair was putting a blanket over a blonde female mouse with a lavender coat who had a strange bluish glow, who was asleep, as he sighed. He kissed the mouse on the cheek and then turned to a raccoon who was wearing a blue shirt.  
\- No, Sly, that could backfire. - Said the turtle.  
\- Please, just think about it, Bentley. - Sly replied.  
\- Sly, I've thought about it, but if we change something, it could alter the entire timeline!  
\- You're overreacting.  
\- I wish I was. - Bentley sighed and turned to Sly. - Look, the slightest change in the past can completely change the future, and that's just the best case scenario. In the worst, you could create a paradox that could cause a rupture in the time-space continuum.  
\- And that means?  
\- That means the universe as we know it would be destroyed.  
\- Come on, it's just...  
\- Sly, you don't seem to understand what I'm trying to say, time travel is a very dangerous thing; make one single mistake, no matter how small, and it could ruin everything.  
\- I just want to save my parents, Bentley!  
\- I know, but think about it! If you save your parents, you won't end up in the orphanage, if you don't end up there, you'll never meet Murray and me, if we don't meet us, you'll wipe Jason, Sakura, Julie and Michael of existence because we would have no reason to recruit and meet Penelope and Jing!  
\- I would've met you at school! And we would've needed recruits for the Cooper Vault Job!  
\- Yes, but think about everything, Sly! Consider every little possibility!  
\- Nothing can be as bad as you say.  
\- Look, Sly, I'll try to leave everything clear for you. - Bentley said as he grabbed a blackboard. - Altering things in the past is like throwing stones into a puddle; when the stone hits the surface, it causes waves and those waves alter the entire puddle, no matter how small the rock is, it always ends up altering the entire thing. And in this case, since the Super Dragonballs merged our dimension with others, the timeline would be altered in its entirety, making history as we know it, change radically.  
When Bentley stopped explaining his little hypothesis, he finished drawing his diagram while Sly looked at him confusedly.  
\- I still don't get it... - Sly let out.  
\- Dammit! - Bentley yelled and threw the board. - The point is that you shouldn't mess with the timeline, and don't insist me to help you, because I will not. If you want to destroy reality as we know it, and not only our present and future but also our past, you'll do it alone.  
\- Well, then so be it!  
\- Don't you dare, Cooper! You have no idea what you're getting into!  
Sly stormed away furiously as he cursed and ignored Bentley.  
Keswick Bulma, Nathan, Inoue, Halsey and even Hermione had told him the same thing.  
He didn't understand why it would be so dangerous to alter the time stream, but that didn't matter, he didn't need Bentley, nor anyone else for that matter.  
Sly reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny object, which looked like a pocket watch of some sort.  
The master thief smiled as he began to set the clock to a specific date.  
"Soon, mom and dad, I promise I'll save you. The Fiendish Five are not going to kill you this time." Sly said inwardly and disappeared in a blinding flash.

* * *

 _"The path to the dark side is paved with good intentions."_

THEEVILDOER Industries present.-  
 **SLY COOPER: THE THIEVING PARADOX.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The current present.**

* * *

*12 hours before*

* * *

 _(July 15, 2007 [Military calendar] - 2100 hours [Standard military time] - Mission clock of the Order of the Defenders - Location: Cooper Vault, Kaine island, somewhere in the South Pacific Ocean,surface of the Earth)_

* * *

Everything was wrong.  
Rather terribly wrong.  
Dr. M was attacking again, and it seemed that there was nothing that could really kill him. And now he was trying to take what he believed to be his not long before the birth of Sly Cooper, the Cooper Vault, as well as all the treasures and weapons hidden in it.  
And unfortunately, he had an army of mutants to do so. However, the bad news was that these mutants had been enhanced with the EXTREMIS serum and a cocktail of DNAs aliens, which had created aberrations just as powerful as they were horrible.  
However, the Defenders were not going to allow him to take Sly's inheritance, the Clockwerk Parts and the Aether. Otherwise, they could go bouncing off the universe, since no one would be able to prevent him find and take ownership of all other Infinity Gems.  
\- Go go Gadget-MAC-Gun! - Inspector Gadget yelled as a MAC gun started to assemble over his left shoulder.  
\- It's useless to fight! You can't stop me! - The cyborg mandrill snapped as his creatures attacked the group of heroes.  
\- You've said that over and over again, and we always win! - Said Max Steel, before he kicked a mutant in the face.  
\- Not this time! My enhanced mutants will beat you eventually!  
The truth was that the Order was in a difficult situation, although they managed to keep the mutants at bay pretty well, they were outnumbered 500 to 1, not to mention that the mutants were very hard to kill, thanks to the regeneration factor that the EXTREMIS serum had granted them.  
As the Defenders pushed the mutants back, Sly Cooper ran stealthy and swiftly through the battlefield, and lunged at Dr. M, but he was waiting for him, so he gave him a powerful kick that sent him back as he laughed evilly.  
\- Did you really think you'd be able to take me by surprise?! - Laughed Dr. M. - You can't do that, Sly! Accept it, the Cooper treasure, the Clockwerk parts and the Reality Gem will be all mine!  
\- I'll be honest, I've been thinking about many things, and the one I liked the most was how I could use the Aether to erase you from existence forever. - Sly blurted as he stood up.  
\- Do you really think the Infinity Guardians will let you use it? If you do, they will kill you, Cooper!  
\- Yes, I know, there are two reasons why I haven't run to get it: 1.- I swore an oath when I was entrusted with the Reality Gem, and 2.- I can't leave my wife and children alone!  
Sly lunged at Dr. M and was sent back with an energy beam that the evil mandrill fired from his robotic arm. Sly growled in pain as he hit a wall, then he looked up and glared at the mandrill as he bared his teeth.  
\- I must admit that your little friend Stark does make some pretty useful toys, despite him only using his limited capacity to create suits of armor. - Dr. M smiled mischievously.  
\- Thanks for the compliments, but I want my technology back! - Iron Man snapped and shot his unibeam at Dr. M.  
The evil cyborg smirked widely and created an energy shield around him, which resisted the power of the unibeam without any problem. Then, the mandrill used his repulsor ray at full power against Iron Man, who couldn't evade nor block the attack and was shot down.  
\- Tony! - Sly yelled as Iron Man fell.  
Then, Sly was hit in the abdomen by a powerful repulsor ray, which made him crash into the door of his family heritage. After that, while Sly tried to get up, Dr. M grabbed him by the neck and slammed the door again. Then, the mandrill snatched the cane from his hands and smirked as he applied more and more pressure on the thief's throat.  
\- Thank you for giving me the key to the vault, Sly, you really shouldn't have been so kind to me. - Said Dr. M.  
The evil scientist hit the raccoon in the stomach and headbutted him hard, making him bleed. Then he threw him, causing him to fall from the platform that lead to the entrance of the vault, into a small green pond.  
Dr. M smiled as he felt the cane with his only organic hand, then he looked at the busy Defenders and chuckled:  
\- Soon the so-called universe's greatest heroes will be dead... Like Connor and his pathetic son... - Dr. M laughed mischievously as he headed to the door of the vault.  
On the other hand, while Sly sank into the water, he began to think about everything that had happened.  
Since his first memory to the murder of his parents at the hands of the Fiendish Five; passing through the time when he and Kitty were dating, the recovery of the Thievius Raccoonus, the Clockwerk Parts fiasco, the Cooper Vault job and the Thieves in Time affair. After that he remembered the Four-Faction War, the confrontation against the Unnamed Criminal Association, the events of Petropolis, the Public Enemies issue, the Fall, the Infinity Crisis, and finally the birth of his offspring.  
When Sly thought of his children, he opened his eyes and gritted his teeth, then he roared underwater, his coat and hair turned golden and the irises of his eyes turned green.  
There was no way he would let Dr. M repeat history with his children.  
His children would not live what he had lived, even if he was really grateful to have ended up at the Happy Camper Orphanage.  
His children would not grow up without a father figure.  
His children would always have a place to live.  
His children would never be alone.  
His children would never be orphans, as he was.  
He had made the promise to always be there for his children, he would always protect and support them, no matter what.  
Sly roared and the pond was emptied due to a shock wave that sent the water flying, just as Dr. M was about to put his cane in the lock of the vault.  
The other Defenders, the evil scientist and the mutants stopped short in their tracks and turned their eyes to Sly, who was panting with rage as he slowly flew back to the platform in front of the vault door.  
\- Give me back my cane... - Sly growled.  
Dr. M gritted his teeth and fired another powerful repulsor beam at Sly, but he deflected it with a wave of his hand like it was nothing. Dr. M kept firing repulsor rays at Sly but the effect was exactly the same with each attempt. After a few shots, Sly landed on the platform and walked slowly towards the cyborg mandrill, who tightened his grip on the cane as he stepped back till he had his back against the door of the vault.  
\- Give me back my cane now! - Sly snapped.  
\- Never! The Cooper Vault and its contents are mine! - Said Dr. M.  
\- The treasure inside it belongs to Coopers and their gangs only! You lost all rights to your part when you betrayed my father!  
\- Your beloved father would've never shared the money McSweeney, he and I stole! He always used us and treated us like slaves for his own benefit! Like the rest of your pathetic clan...  
\- My father was a great man!  
\- Your father was a swine! And he got his just desserts for being so selfish!  
\- What is that supposed to mean?!  
\- You never deduced it, isn't it? - Dr. M smiled. - How do you think Clockwerk found out where your family was hiding out?  
Sly gasped as he started to imagine what Dr. M meant.  
\- You're not a smart man, Sly... It took you some time but it's true... It was I who sold Connor out to Clockwerk! I'm the reason behind your father's death!  
Just then, Dr. M felt the air was pushed out of his lungs and a sharp pain ran through his body from his abdomen, which made him fall to his knees and drop the cane.  
While Dr. M fell to the ground, Sly took his cane and left the cyborg mandrill knocked out with a karate chop on the back of his head.  
Sly returned to normal and sighed, then he looked back at his teammates, who were hitting and destroying mutants left and right. He wanted to join them, wanted revenge and kill as many mutants as he could... But he couldn't.  
He couldn't stop keeping his mind focused on Dr. M's words.  
"It was I who sold Connor out to Clockwerk! I'm the reason behind your father's death!" The words echoed in his mind and repeated over and over again.  
After several minutes, the Defenders sighed in relief as some Pelicans approached Kaine Island. When they landed, a couple of dozens of soldiers and marines left the dropships to dispose of the bodies of the dead mutants and imprison the surviving ones, along with their creator.  
While the soldiers arrested the surviving mutants and piled up the dead ones on some sort of funeral pyre to get rid of them, the Defenders walked to the CO.  
\- Be sure to put these horrible creatures in the deepest and darkest corner of the Kessel prison. - Kitty said.  
\- Yes, ma'am. - Said the officer.  
\- And don't forget to put the old doctor back in his cold and uncomfortable cell in Azkaban. - Gadget said.  
\- Of course, sir.  
\- You haven't won yet, Cooper! I will come back! - Dr. M growled.  
\- You always say that, my friend, you may always come back, but we always send you back to Azkaban. - Ben blurted. - We'd send you to the Null Void but that'd only give you the opportunity to experiment with the other prisoners.  
\- I have to admit you're right, Tennyson, but at least I always return... - The mandrill smirked widely and wickedly. - Unlike Sly's parents...  
Dr. M laughed evilly before he was pushed into a Pelican, while Sly roared and tried to lunge at him, being held back by Jack.  
\- No, Sly, you're better than that. - Jack sighed.  
\- He was the one who sold my parents out, Jack! I want to kill him! - Sly roared as he glared at his friend.  
\- That won't bring your parents back, right? - John asked as he took off his helmet.  
\- Revenge will only make you like him, Sly, and your parents would've hated to see that. - Kitty said.  
\- How can you know that, Katswell?! My parents are dead and it's all his fault! - Sly roared.  
\- Let him go, Jack, let him do what he wants. - Tony said as his mask was raised. - But remember this, Cooper, murder is still a crime and if you want to tarnish the legacy of your family, fine, do it. We'll just catch you and lock you up forever after you do it.  
\- Fuck you, Tony... - Sly sighed angrily as he slipped from Jack's grip.  
\- Sly, if you need to talk... - Kitty tried to say.  
\- I don't need to talk, Kitty! I need to kill that son of a bitch!  
\- It isn't true. - Jack snapped. - You're just confused.  
\- I'm not confused, I know exactly what I want! I'm not a child, Jack!  
\- I'm nearly two thousand years old, Sly, you still are to me. - The Pumpkin King sighed. - And if I'm right about what you want to do, don't do it.  
\- Why not?!  
\- The others can explain it better to you, I'm not an expert in that type of sciences.  
\- Exactly, you're not... - Sly growled and walked away.  
The Defenders saw as the thief walked away, they all knew how difficult his youth had been and how much he missed his parents, especially because he was just a child when he saw his father get killed.  
The heroes sighed and shared worried glances, not knowing what to do.  
\- Should we go after him? - Tony asked.  
\- No, let's just give him some time to think things over and calm down a little. - Carmelita sighed.  
\- Call me crazy, but I feel that that raccoon will ruin our whole existence somehow. - Max said.  
\- I can't help but think that maybe you're right. - Jack sighed. - We'll have to keep an eye on him, but for now we should leave this place, we all have other things to do.  
The Universe's Greatest Heroes nodded and left the island, each in their own way.  
Meanwhile, Sly could only think of one thing.  
The raccoon gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his cane, then he looked up and saw his colleagues leaving Kaine Island. After that, Sly sighed deeply and closed his eyes.  
\- I will save my parents... Dr. M and the Five will not succeed this time... - Sly muttered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.- New future.**

* * *

*12 hours later*

* * *

 _(July 16th, 2007 [Military calendar] - 0900 Hours [Local time] - Sly Cooper's mission clock - Location: Somewhere in Paris, France, surface of the Earth)_

* * *

It was a dark and rainy morning in Paris, and in a secluded alley, a blinding flash appeared, and when the light died, a raccoon stood in the alley and stared at his surroundings.  
Then, the raccoon smiled, walked out of the alley, heading for the outskirts of the city.  
Once he was out of town, the raccoon, who was none other than Sly Cooper, managed to see a house that was on a small hill, and although it seemed almost the same, once the thief began to walk up to it, he realized that the garden was a mess and the facade was in a pretty bad condition.  
The grass was yellow and burnt in some areas, there were several pieces of scrap metal and even some empty bullet caps all over the place, while the paint on the exterior of the house was discolored and there were missing parts of the facade, some bullet holes were visible all over the house as well as several broken windows.  
The raccoon was surprised by this, especially because he knew that he and his father kept the garden and the facade of the house almost immaculate.  
The house, however, seemed to have considerable damage, which made him think about what the hell had happened to her garden to leave it in ruins, but since he could fix his garden and the facade in just a couple of days, he didn't think much about it.  
When walking inside the house, Sly was glad to find the usual mess around, now he just had to call Bentley to brag on his face that nothing important had changed.  
While Sly hung his coat on the coat rack, he heard some noises coming from the kitchen, which confused him a little, as Carmelita would have to be working and their children had to be at school at those times.  
Sly went into the kitchen and found a young gray-furred cat with green eyes and a ringed tail, who was calmly eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk while sitting at the table.  
\- Um, who are you, kid? - Sly asked.  
\- Very funny, Dad. - The cat chuckled and took a bite of his sandwich.  
\- What?  
\- Dad, seriously, are you drunk?  
\- No... I... You are my son?  
\- Sly, stop kidding with that, I told you it's not funny. - Said the voice of a woman in a motherly tone.  
\- Your mother's right, son, don't be so mean with Damon. - Said a male voice.  
Sly turned and smiled widely when he saw other two raccoons standing right behind him. Then he hugged them both as hard as he could and shed some tears of joy.  
\- Are you alright, Sly? - Asked the female raccoon.  
\- Everything's fine, Mom, everything is excellent. - Sly answered as he broke the hug and kissed his mother on the cheek. - I just missed you a lot.  
\- Sly, you came only to make a call and buy milk ... And I see that you forgot it... again...  
\- What?  
\- Sly, have you been drinking again? - Asked the male raccoon.  
\- I haven't, I'm just... confused, Dad. Where is Carm? Where are Laura, Connor, Allyson and Oscar?  
Sly's parents shared a confused look, then they said:  
\- Who?  
\- My wife and children. - Sly insisted.  
Both elders shared worried glances, then Sly's mother sighed and said:  
\- Sly, your wife divorced you three years ago and Damon is your only child.  
\- Yes, and the name of your ex-wife is Kitty. - Sly's father said.  
\- What...? - Sly stammered. - No... No, that can't be true... My wife is Carmelita Fox...  
-. Sly, you and Miss Fox hate each other, especially since the beginning of the war...  
\- Wait... War? What war?!  
\- The Galactic War, you know, where your ex-wife is involved, the war against the Covenant, the humans, the mutants, the wizards and the Holiday Worlds. - Sly's mother explained.  
\- The Covenant?  
\- Yeah, the alien alliance that tries to glass all of the human and anthro colonies. - Damon said. - But so far, mom has been kicking their butts! Jack Skellington, Harry Potter, Lord Hood, Magneto and the Prophets can't beat mom!  
\- Damon, we don't celebrate such brutal ways, especially those of your mother. - Sly's mother said. - Your mother may be a smart and good woman, but frankly, she usually takes bad decisions, especially declaring war to the humans.  
\- Humans are scum, the Covenant should glass all of their planets and the Saiyans should enslave them.  
\- Damon Cooper! Who has taught you such nonsense?!  
\- I've learned it at school, the humans deserve extinction!  
\- Diane, lemme handle this, you take care of Sly in the meantime, please. - Sly's father said.  
\- Ok, Connor. - Diane sighed and helped her son walk to the table.  
While Connor spoke to his grandson, Diane grabbed a chair for Sly to sit down into and he displayed a look of despair on his face.  
\- Are you really ok? - Sly's mother asked and touched his forehead.  
\- Dad? - Damon asked worriedly.  
\- What have I done? - Sly wondered with a whisper.  
\- What do you mean, Sly? - Connor asked.  
\- You three wouldn't believe me...  
\- Try it.  
\- Bentley told me that this would happen... But I didn't listen...  
\- Who's Bentley? - Damon asked.  
\- What...? No, no! Don't tell me I never met Bentley and Murray!  
\- I don't know what you're talking about, Sly. - Connor said.  
\- Bentley Turtle and Murray Hippo! My life long friends!  
\- Sly, you never had friends.  
\- Well, you did, he was a dog called Dudley Puppy but after you and Kitty left Petropolis, you never heard of him again. - Diane said.  
\- Dad, what are you trying to say? - Damon asked.  
\- I... I... - Sly hyperventilated.  
Connor sighed and grabbed a glass, he filled it with water and handed it to Sly, who gulped it down all at once.  
\- What... What exactly happened...? - Sly stammered.  
\- What are you talking about? - Diane asked.  
\- Tell me everything, since my 8th birthday to the date.  
\- You already know everything.  
\- No, I don't... I have no idea of what happened...  
\- Ok, but you should tell us what happened to you and why you look so worried. - Diane sighed. - You received the Thievius Raccoonus that night, you and your sister spent the whole night trying to imitate the moves in it and you had a short but nice party.  
\- A year later, your sister received your mother's family book and her gear, and when you turned 18, you left home to go to the US and try your thieving career on your own, despite my advice to get a team. - Connor said. - There, you had a few runs with an organization that was called DOOM, and during one night, you got trapped with a TUFF agent in a crate.  
\- That agent would later become your wife, and the next day, you were found by the one that became your friend, Dudley Puppy. After he helped you escape from the warehouse in which he found the crate with you two inside, you, Kitty and him became very good friends.  
\- After a few years, you two left your careers and got married, but from there things got worse.  
\- First, a mad mutant calling himself Magneto began a war against humans, aided by King Maximus and the Inhumans, while a dark wizard known as Harry Potter and a psychopathic shinobi named Naruto Uzumaki began another war against the humans. A few months later, a human colony called Harvest was glassed by an alien alliance known as the Covenant.  
\- A couple of months later, another alien race, the Cybertronians, more specifically the Decepticons, destroyed an agricultural anthro colony, and right after that, the Republic and the United Nations Space Command finally began to fight not only against the mutants, shinobi, wizards and Inhumans, but also the Covenant and the Decepticons. However, even more threats appeared.  
\- The Saiyan Empire attacked the Covenant, but shortly after that they made a peace treaty and created an alliance, to which the Decepticons also joined, after an attack against the Saiyans, which ended in a disastrous defeat for the Decepticons. After all that, Stark Industries, OsCorp, Wayne Enterprises, Dread Inc., OmniCorp, the Bradford Cybernetics Labs, Eclipse Industries, LexCorp, N-Tek and the Office of Naval Intelligence began to work with all the scientists Of the galaxy, and developed a number of projects that became very useful when the Kryptonian Separatists joined the Covenant as well. Wayne and Luthor focused on fighting aliens, especially Kryptonians; Stark and Osborn focused on creating weapons of mass destruction, genetic enhancements and suits that would improve the troops' performance in the field; OmniCorp and the Bradford brothers focused on creating cyborgs; Smith, Dread and Hunter focused on improving the human technology; the ONI used Dr. Halsey and some data on Dr. Erskine's project to recreate and improve the super soldier formula. The results were the Batmen, the War Suits, the Iron Legion, a multitude of serums that modified the DNA of humans to give them animal and alien abilities, the RoboCop Corps, the Inspector Gadget Corps, the Nanotech-Max project, and each and every single one of the SPARTAN Programs.  
\- However, the humans only cared about themselves. - Damon said. - Colony after colony of our people was glassed or destroyed, and none of those toys or abominations were used to protect them!  
\- After your wife noticed that the humans prioritized their colonies over ours, she gathered followers and declared war on the Republic, the UNSC, its allies and anyone who attacked the anthros. But you were against her decision because you thought that if she allied the humans, both species could survive and live in harmony. - Connor sighed. - Your disagreement only worsened as time passed, so you two got divorced after Damon inherited the cane and the Thievius Raccoonus. Then she gathered all the anthro inventors she could and created things to improve the skills of her troops, which they did, so even the Republic and the UNSC see her as a threat. Things began to worsen even more when Luke Skywalker and his Jedi Order, and Jack Skellington and Nightmare Moon joined the war.  
\- Skywalker and the Jedi became allies of the humans, after King Vegeta and Megatron attacked and took Coruscant, while Nightmare Moon and Skellington joined their armies and began enslaving kingdom after kingdom, starting for the Holiday Worlds and Equestria, and with them they began to build ships and portals, which they used to take several other planets.  
\- The Covenant is by far the greatest enemy in this war, because they're not just the faction with more elements, but they have a clear technological advantage over the others. Humans would be next, as they have the second biggest army and their technology rivals that of the Covenant. Then the armies of the Holiday Worlds and Equus V, since their troops may not be numerous, the army of Halloween is very difficult to kill and the equusians are inconceivably deceiving. The armies of wizards and shinobi, and mutants and Inhumans are quite formidable enemies, because even if they're outnumbered, their troops can cope with larger armies with relative ease. After them it's Kitty's army, their technology is good and their training is one of the best, but they are outnumbered by the others.  
\- But even if we have the smallest army in this war, we're going to win and claim the universe as ours! - Damon said.  
\- Actually, there is a seventh army. - Connor said. - The true smaller army, the Rebel Alliance.  
\- The Rebel Alliance? - Sly asked.  
\- A group of traitors to all factions. - Damon blurted out.  
\- They are the real heroes here, Damon, a group of deserters from all the factions who believe we all can live in harmony and peace. They seek to end the war with the least possible collateral damage for each side. - Diane said.  
Sly ran a hand through his hair as he growled in frustration, which bewildered his parents and his son a bit.  
Not only he had to admit that Bentley was always right, but he had completely fucked the whole damn universe. And worse, his children had been erased from existence because of his foolishness. The master thief roared in fury with himself and hit a wall, creating a hole in it, as a tear rolled over the fur of his cheek.  
\- What's wrong? - Diane asked.  
\- I already told you... you wouldn't understand... - Sly replied while he wiped his tears.  
\- Just tell us. - Connor said.  
Sly sighed and looked at his family while trying to find the right words to tell them everything.  
In that second, a loud explosion was heard outside the house, followed by a female screaming at someone in anger. As Sly tried to wrap his mind around everything that he heard and that had just happened, someone kicked the front door open and two lines of anthro soldiers stormed into the house.  
Immediately after, a green-eyed, black-haired tan cat with a scar that passed over her left eye, who was wearing a military uniform walked between the lines of soldiers towards the kitchen.  
\- Mom! - Damon said happily and ran to the cat.  
\- Son. - The cat said with a slight smile as she picked up the catcoon.  
\- Kitty Katswell, how dare you storm inside like that and destroy our house?! - Diane snapped at the cat.  
Not even a second after Diane had spoken, the soldiers pointed at her and the elderly woman just kept glaring at Kitty.  
\- Tell them to lower their weapons before I get mad... - Sly growled at Kitty.  
\- *Chuckle* Still a mama's boy, Cooper? Why am I not surprised? - Kitty smirked and gestured her soldiers to lower their weapons. - And the answer is that a stupid soldier of mine thought we came here to arrest Sly, but I just came here to see how my little warrior is doing.  
\- I'm great, mom! And guess what, I'm the best of my class! - Damon said happily.  
\- For the last time, Kitty, stop corrupting Damon's mind with your nonsense ideals! - Connor snapped. - Damon is not nor will be a warrior! Do you really think that your cause is worth putting your son's neck on the line?! If that's so, you don't deserve to be called a mother.  
\- Shut up! - Kitty yelled and kicked Connor in the chin.  
The elder raccoon fell backwards, which made Sly clench his fists, but two things were holding him back from punching Kitty: He would never hit a woman who hadn't attacked him first, and he was worried that Damon could get hurt during the fight, not to mention that he didn't know if he could handle a Kitty that was totally different from the one he knew.  
\- I'm not putting Damon's neck on the line, and he will be a warrior, the best that anyone has seen. - Kitty said and smiled at her son proudly. - He will lead our people to peace when I give an end to this conflict.  
\- You won't give an end to this war! - Sly snapped. - War only causes more war! It never brings peace, and much less if you do it for the wrong causes!  
\- Wrong causes?! - The cat growled. - You call wrong to defend our species from some genocidal aliens and a bunch of people who could've helped us but never did because of their selfishness?! You call wrong battling six armies so my son can have a better future?!  
\- Have you even tried diplomacy?!  
\- Diplomacy?! The last time someone tried that, the Covenant executed the ambassadors publicly and sent their corpses back to the UNSC in a box!  
\- Have you tried that with the humans?  
\- Humans are scum, if they won't die to save our people, I don't see why we should die to save them.  
\- What happened to you, Kitty? You would've never said something like that, at least not the Kitty I knew. The Kitty I knew was kind and loving and always fought for justice because it was the right thing to do!  
\- Open your eyes, Cooper! Everyone is on its own now! And we gotta fight for ourselves, that's always been your problem, you're too empathetic.  
\- I'm too empathetic?! Well, if that's so, then your problem is that you're crazy! You're only gonna get the people you're trying to protect, killed!  
\- That's why I wanted you to join me!  
\- Even if I did, it wouldn't change anything! I'm a thief, not a soldier nor a General!  
\- Then don't judge my ways of doing stuff, Sly!  
\- I just want you to see what you're doing!  
\- I'm trying to save the universe!  
\- By declaring war to the humans?!  
\- Shut up, I'm not gonna discuss that with you. - Kitty huffed and put Damon on the ground. - But I see that my search is fruitless, so I'm just taking Damon with me...  
\- Hell no! You'll only take him over my dead body! - Diane hissed.  
\- Don't tempt me, Diane.  
\- Ma'am, I'm hearing reports that there are Death Eaters coming this way. - One of the soldiers said.  
\- Death Eaters? I thought Voldemort was killed by Harry... - Sly said in bewilderment.  
\- He did, but only to take over his place. - Kitty said. - Prepare the dropship and get the suits ready, we might have to fight. And you, you three must come with me if you wanna live.  
\- I'd rather die! - Connor said.  
\- Please, grandpa! - Damon begged. - I don't wanna lose you!  
Connor and Diane sighed, then they nodded and were led out of the house by the soldiers.  
\- Sly, snap out of it and let's go. - Kitty snapped at her ex-husband.  
Sly sighed, then he ran upstairs and grabbed a long case with his cane inside it and the Thievius Raccoonus, he ran to the room that he supposed that was Damon's and grabbed his son's cane, then he ran up to some sort of modified Pelican.  
\- What took you so long? - Kitty snapped.  
\- My family's legacy. - Sly replied and showed her the Thievius Raccoonus and the two canes.  
Damon smiled at his father and Sly smiled back, then he half-reluctantly handed the family cane and the Thievius Raccoonus to the catcoon.  
\- Thanks, dad, I dunno what I'd do without these. - Damon smiled.  
Sly couldn't help but smile a bit as Damon opened the Thievius Raccoonus and started reading it eagerly. The picture reminded him of himself and his real daughter, Laura.  
As the thief thought about Laura, he felt a pang in his heart.  
He had lost the life he knew because he ignored all the warnings that his friends had given him. And worse yet, he had shattered and completely altered the entire timeline.  
He had single-handedly destroyed his universe, something not even Beerus, Darkseid or Thanos had managed to do, not even putting all their atrocities together.  
He had to fix everything again, but to do that he would have to go back in time and stop himself. However, there was the possibility of ending up making things worse, and as he didn't want to cause more troubles, he decided he would use the only other way he knew that could work, although it was much more difficult.


End file.
